1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system, a management system, an image processing apparatus and a method of proofreading document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a case where books such as a novel are published, various works or operations by a plurality of workers are performed in respective steps until publishing them.
Specifically, when a manuscript of a novel is sent from an author of the novel to a publishing company, an operator performs a work for digitizing the manuscript and an editor prints out the digitized manuscript to perform a proofreading work which is referred to red-word-writing-in. Then, the proofread manuscript is sent to the author. Upon the author confirming the proofread manuscript, the manuscript is sent back to the publishing company to be digitized again by the operator. Usually, in the publishing company, these steps are repeated several times. Therefore works such as scanning the manuscript or printing the manuscript data using an image processing apparatus are increased.
For example, as for the image processing apparatus used in the respective steps until publishing books, a design is proposed, by which works such as scanning or printing are easily performed, thereby achieving cost reduction.
Meanwhile, as described above, in a case where the works such as scanning or printing are repeatedly performed, various operation errors such as page missing or mixing with other manuscript's page may occur. Therefore, measures for preventing the operation errors in the works using the image processing apparatus are required.